We are expecting a WHAT NOW?
by Enviouse-Of-You-Kid
Summary: Things don't always follow how you expect them to, and the unseen and impossible seem to always happen around Ed and Envy. Now they have to find a way to make sense of it all.[EnvyEd AlWrath][MPREG]
1. Chapter 1

ok yeah i know i started a story of ed and envy well guess what?i'm starting another one!why ?cause i feel like it! and don't worry the grammer and spelling is loads better then before.

now i don't own fma or anythign cool 'cept the songs and or poems have a cookie your bastards-happy smile-

* * *

I cried at night when you were away sometimes I felt empty even when I made them scream.I pictured you face filled with elgance and grace like the deadly creature of the nigth you are.My love I'll do what it takes to keep you safe, I'll sell my soul to the Devils rain no matter what I'll keep you safe.You always were the strong one,you always had such strenght,but now I have to be strong,I've got to hold my head up high.I wanna make you proud and say to them,'Hey that's my Lover!' with pride in every word.

I wanna hold like you have always held me,I wanna protect you like you always do to me.I don't wanna give you up to them nor anyone

You are my lover and I love oyu forever till the day my life ends,I'd rather see it throught with you the the next guy to come.

I felt empty that day as I slith your throat I said I protect you why didn't you listen to me?Why did you say that your not worth protecting?Why didn't you listen to the sound of my voice, to the words that flowed through my lips why didn't you listen to me.Your blood stained the floor,but not as bad as it stained my heart.What have I done to you,my love?

I wanna hold you like you have always held me,I wanna protect you like you always do to me.I don't wanna give you up to them nor anyone

You are my river so strong so cold,iIwanna bath in your glowing sun and cry your tears away.I'm sorry for what I have done to you

My one and only love

* * *

"Fullmetal!Would you please stop crying!" said Roy, who was so confused as to what the hell was going on. 

"You heartless jerk!Stop yelling at me!whined Ed , whose face was covered in tears,that just seemed to have no end to them.

Roy had merely teased the golden chibi about his heigth like he usually does.He expected a sudden ranting which almost always ends up with Ed throwing a random book which results in Roy punishing him. Today he,Roy Mustang,was looking forward on making Ed clean every bathroom he could find in the building.But somehow it ened up in Ed breaking down in Roy's office infront of both him and Hawkeye, crying a rather large river.

"You make me slave at work,I hardly get any sleep or breaks and the only way you show any apperciation if any, is to insult my height calling me short!"

"There,there Edward he didn't mean it, don't cry now..."said Hawkeye as she held the blubbering Ed in a tight embrace as she glared daggers at Roy,who was so confused he didn't even know if he had the rgith to breath or not.

"He called me short that bastard!" wailed Ed even louder as new tears sprung from his golden eyes and found their way down his cheeks.

"Hush now...it's ok." whispered Riza in a caliming voice, which seemed to work for a bit till someone had to open their big mouths.

"God not only is he a short-ass but his also a blubbering idiot..." mummbled Roy a little to loudly.

A few moments passed, as Ed's whimpers and softe cries died down and then it happened.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGAMIDGETWHOCRIEDCROCIDILETEARSEVERYNIGTH?"

Ed pulled away from Hawkeye,no longer where his eyes glazed over with tears, but filled with anger and annoyence.

"WHAT ELSE ARE YA GOING TO SAY?HUH?"

"Ed...I..."

"What!SHORT, BEAN SPROUT,HALF PINT,LITTLE PERSON, DWARF?I'M STILL GROWING YOU HALF-ASS BASTARD!"

Ed grabed a nearby book and aimed for Roy's head.Roy ducked under his desk as more books followed.Hawkeye merely stood there and watched Ed rant on or assaulting Roy with books.As far as she was concered he desrved what was coming for his overly large mouth which despratly needed a lock.

"Huh!What now Colonel Bastard?"

Ed reached for another, and made to throw it but stopped midway when he breifly glanced out the window at the tree outside of Roy's office.He immediatly dropped the book,he's face broke into a large grin that clearly spelled out _mischief_.

"Fullmetal...?" said Roy as he stood up unsurly,Ed turned to him and smiled insanly.

"Sorry Colonel, didn't mean to get out of hand over do it!I'll see my self out ok?See ya later have a good day!"

Ed bowed politly at them and ran out the door almost in a skipping manner.

There was a long quite pause before either of them spoke.

"What...the hell was that..."Roy slumped back inot his chair twice as confused.All he had called him in for was to inform him that he has two months off.An d then all this happened, Roy was wondering why the chibi alchemist had been acting so strangly since the start of the month.He had discussed this with Hawkeye and the only possible,logic outcome was that Ed was on his period.But seeing as how Ed was 100 boy(though some had their doudts) it was not possible.

"I'm do not know ,sir .Though I would like to know why Edward has been acting so strangly."

"Yeah your not the only one..."

They continued to look at the door, they were half expecting Ed to rush back in and start attcking Roy with books again.But of course that didn't happen instead Ed had rushed out in such a happy manner because...

* * *

And that's where I leave ya duckies!review and tell me what ya think!

author-me

Beta-Polinathanx!


	2. Chapter 2

thanx to those who havereveiwed have a cookie...anyway i hope you guys have figured out what's going on and all...but anyway heres the story.I don't own fma...as of yet anyway... it's mostly a making out sence and all cause will it would be rather boring if there was no action rigth? oh and thigs wil move fast, cause i wanna make a sequal... and I'm sorry if it isn't that good, i'm trying to deal with the writers block thats coming on and all...--

* * *

Roy and Riza pondered as to why the small alchemist had rushed out in such a happy manner, but little did they know that they were being closly watched by an_ evil palmtree!_

Envy sat gracefully,with one leg hanging off his chosen branch.He had decided to stalk his golden chibi today,for many _good_ reasons.One,was because he just loved do it,being alone in the house with no one to bother or screw with was boring and his chibi had been acting strangly over the past month.Envy doudted that it was his fault so he figured that it migth have something to do with his jod.

And sure enough,as he laid on his chosen branch with his emberle hair swaying around him as a ligth breeze came, his golden chibi entered the room a few moments passed then Ed had burst into tears!Envy had resisted the urge to jump from the tree,break through the window and kick the colonel brastards ass who had madeEdo-kun cry! But then just as quickly as the direction of the breeze changed so did Ed's mood. One moment he was crying like a small child the next he was like gasoline being added to a small flame.Envy couldn't help but start to laguh, as he saw Ed attack Roy with a moutain of random books.He laughed so hard that he almost fell down, quickly grasping frimly on the branch, he glanced through the windown again.

Golden eyes met amethyst ones, Envy's smile turned into a silky smirk.As he watched Ed run out of the office leaving both the Colnoel and Lieutenant confused.He jumped down from his lovely branch,landing perfectly on his feet like a cat.His smirk grew wider as he saw a small figure making it's way towards him,with his golden hair sawying in it's tigth braid.

"Oi,O'chibi-san..."he said in a smooth voice as he spread out his hands embraceing his golden lover.

"Envy!"cried Ed as he buried his face into Envy's firm chest bathing in his sent.

He felt two feminine yet strong arms wrap themselvs around him,Envy inhaled the strawberry smell that Ed always gave off.Ed squeezed tigthly leaning more,causing Envy to lose his balance and slam ligthly against the tree.

"Whoa,whoa, a little eager there aren't we, Chibi-san?" said Envy chuckling ligthly.

"Only cause you so freaking hot, you stupid palmtree!"

Ed slamed his lips against Envy's,who was caught off garud,kissed back.He deepened the kiss by driving his tongue into the warm cave,that was Ed's delicous mouth.He traced every part not missing a signle spot,Ed gasped sligthly as he felt Envy's cold,long,silky hands under his tank top creasing the sides in a teasing manner.They broke the kiss,Envy travled down his neck,nibbling here and there causing Ed to moan out somewhat loudly, which cause Envy to chuckly.

"You taste good chibi-san."purred Envy like a horny cat.He didn't see how Ed could have gone from insanly angery to insanly horny but it's all good,right?

Ed felt his face flush at the comment, he looked up into his eyes and chose to speak.But at that moment his stomach did a swooping sensation and it wasn't a good one.

"Chibi...whats wrong...?" Envy asked as Ed's face looked troubled, the alchemist didn't answer but pushed the sin away and rushed to the nearest bush there was.

"Chibi?"he called after following the smaller boy's steps, but as he neared the bush he had chosen he wished he hadn't. As Ed burped ligthly, regergating sounds were heard as he emptied his stomach.Envy paniced sligthly not knowing why the hell his lover was pucking out his guts...AGAIN!

"Edo...?"he purred kneeling beside him rubbing his back in a circular motion like he had done so, quite often.

He felt his body tense and shake, sweat dripped from his forhead.He paused for moments before another vomiting assult began all over again, it tookten minutes but he was done. He gasp for breath wipping his mouth in disgust, his body shaking.

"Chibi...I think we should try to get you t-"

"Envy!...No I'm fine..."

"The hell your fine!Ed you've been sick this whole month!"said Envy as he wraped his arms around his golden sick chibi.Ed sighed leaning into the wram embrace, it felt nice, no...it felt good everytime Envy held him.

Ed sighed,he wasn't in the mood to argue and he doudted that he's stomach would allow it.Burying his face into Envy's frim chest, he could hear Envy's heart beat,it was steady and stronge.Just like his lover.He grew tried from the early morning call and from the little stunt his body decided to pull twice in one day.

"Envy...can you ...can we go home...Colonel bastard gave us some time off...and I _really_ jus wanna rest..."he said softly looking into Envy's eyes again.The Sin sensing Ed's tiredness did not protest,he was then glad to carry his golden chibi back home.

"Sure, chibi-san."he answered kissing the smaler boy's cheek who glared back playfully from the mention of his heigt.Picking Ed up bridlestyle, they headed home.Although on their way there a few stops had to be taken because of a certain alchemist and his 'upset' stomach.

* * *

ok i'm stoping here gotta update another fic so it was going to short i just hadda put envy in for all ya envy fans so bye!reviews accepted and flames shall be given to the oh-so-annoing-roy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review people; been a while...-sighs- anyway on with the story ok? Starts with a lemon, just guess who it is cause I'm going to tell you!

* * *

Love, that word is so strange to me...Love it makes me insane. It's so sweet that it makes your mouth water. It's so bitter that it makes you want to vomit, and yet you can't get enough of it. Love is something we can't grasp; it's something that we'll never understand. I don't understand why you make me feel the way I do; sometimes I think I could make it without you. But as I turn to leave I couldn't move, those eyes of yours held placed. They looked into me as if searching for my soul.

I don't understand this thing called love. It can make one so strong that you could never be defeated. But it can make you so weak like a flower that was unattended.

I don't understand this thing that we call love. But I do understand one thing...and that is that this thing called love is what led me to find you.

* * *

"Nn" came a voice in the livingroom; it was soft and sweet filled with nothing but lust and pleasure. It seemed to echo throughout the room in the house, which was thankfully unoccupied by any else at the moment besides the two lovers that lay on the poor abused couch.

"Aah", came the second voice, yet it sounded a bit younger then the first.

Nn do...ah...that again," cried the younger of the two.

The older one looked down upon his small lover eye half closed before he nodded his head; he went down on the younger boy and licked the very tip of his length before he wrapped his mouth around it covering it completely. The younger boy moaned loudly as he arched up, feeling the other boy's tongue message his harden member.

The older of the two smiled lightly as he continued he recaptured the other's lips in a heated kiss, as the younger moaned into it, the older slipped his tongue into the small warm cave. He explored every curve, memorizing ever touch; it tasted sweet.

The younger broke the kiss as he nibbled on the other boy's ear lob, the older purred kissing him on the tip of his noise. The older flowed down and kissed his way up to the other boy's lips kissing them rougher. As one hand held the young's head, intertwined in his wild hair. His other hand traveled downward, where his entrance was and gave it a teasing touch around the ring.

The smaller boy gasped as he felt the older male touch him, he opened his legs more to allow the other boy more room to work with. He loved the feeling the older boy always gave him, it made him feel secure, and it made him feel wanted. The older boy shoved two fingers inside him in a scissors like motion, he heard the other boy cry softly and the entered his own harden member into him.

"Ahh!" came the voice underneath him, as he wrapped his small legs around the other's waist biting down on his lower lip.

The older began to thrust slowly in a steady rhythm, the younger whimpered as small tears came to the corner of his eyes. The older of the two came at a faster rhythm; gasps and moans could be heard since they did not try to hide the pleasure they were having. Then it happened. He hit his sweet spot.

"AH------!" cried the youngest as a sweet sensation went through him like a bolt of lighting.

"-------" said the older in a soft soothing voice.

They continued this till nether could hold it in any longer, with one more attack at his sweet spot, a loud lustful cry escaped the younger's lips as he came soon after and the older quickly followed. He let himself fall softly on top of his lover, panting from their activity both faces flushed. The younger purred as he called his lover's name one more time.

"I love you --…" he said

The older nuzzled his young lover's neck and answered him back.

"I love you too -----…" and he sighed in content.

"Envy… did you find the key yet?"

Asked the chibi as he watched his tall green hared lover look for his key to their house. Envy looked quickly at Ed and smiled and returned to his task. Ed sighed knowing full well that Envy had somehow yet again lost his set of keys.

How bothersome…cute but bothersome none the less…

Ed reached into his pocket and produced his nicely kept keys; he smirked as Envy continued with his search as he opened the door.

"Envy…are you going stand there all day or get in?" asked Ed unable to hide a smirk.

Envy stopped and turned to look at Ed as he pouted making his face even cuter, "Bastard…" he mumbled as he walked in closing the door. Ed smiled sweetly at him as he kissed the tall sin's cheek; he giggle as he garbed his hand led them into the living room. Envy looked curiously at his golden chibi. Wait…wasn't he suppose to be sick?

Envy rolled his eyes, oh great another happy mood swing…

They reached the living room; all Ed wanted was to cuddle up with his only Palm-tree on their new couch but it seemed like that wasn't meant to be. As a sudden black blur crashed into the chibified alchemist, and just guess what that blur was.

"EDO-SAN!" cried the young Homunculus known as Wrath. His wide violet eyes filled with laughter as he nuzzled Ed's cheek. Wrath had recently stopped wearing his top and had chosen to wear a regular baggy black shirt.

"Ah! Hey Wrath." Said the small alchemist as he stood up along with Wrath. Envy glared lightly at the younger sin, Envy was quit the over protective type.

"Hey Envy-san, your back early I thought that you would be out staking Ed all day!" cried the little one as he patted Envy's back before darting away from him in a safe distance. Envy blushed the smallest pink possible before flicking off the small sin; Ed chuckled at this it truly amused when he saw these two sins fight.

"Ah…Wrath where's Al…?" he asked as he made his way to the couch and sat himself down, his been feeling tired a lot lately.

"I don't know," said the small sin as he looked down at the ground, " He left to bye a hot dog…. He should be back right about…"

"Wrath! I've got you food!"

"Now!" he cried as he rushed towards Al.

"Al-chan!" he said wrapping his arms around the older teen, Al almost feel on his round ass but he was well balanced for someone who use to be a huge suit of armor.

"Hey Wrath…" he purred kissing the small homunculus's head in a caring why, "Hey Ed, Envy-san."

"Hey Al." Responded the alchemist as he lay down on the couch resting his head on Envy's lap. The other two sat down on the other side of the couch with Wrath on Al's lap he began to open the bag.

"Hey…Al why did you go get Wrath food? I thought we had enough."

"You probably ate it all in your sleep…" said Envy with a smirk.

Ed glared at him playfully before returning to his brother who was at the moment running his hand through Wrath's hair.

"Ah…well yeah there was food, plenty of it but Wrath didn't want what I tried to cook for him so I asked him what he preferred to eat for dinner, he told and I went out to get." He said ending with a loving glance at Wrath who kissed his cheek before diving into his chosen food.

But Homunculi don't need to eat… thought Envy.

"Then…what did he ask for…"

"Look for yourself…"

"YAY!" cried Wrath as he finally pulled out his food, which caused Ed and Envy to go wide-eyed and Al to chuckle nervously. As Wrath began to munch on his hot dog, which just happened to be covered in _chocolate, rainbow sprinkles and…ketchup!_

"What in the name of all that is evil is that?" cried Envy

"WHOA!" was all Ed could say.

Al sighed knowing full well that that's how the two were going to react.

"Calm down… it's only a hot dog covered in chocolate, rainbow sprinkles and ketchup…" he said not knowing why his sin lover was suddenly into the strangest foods as of late.

"Calm down? Al…you do know that that's not normal even for me who have seen eat strange things this is the strangest!" cried Envy

"Well, if he likes it he likes it…yesterday it was ah…pizza with onion and anchovies and gummy bears…"he said

Envy went wide-eyed he was to amazed bye this, then thought of any weird food Ed had eaten and none came to mind. The heard another crunching sound and the two turned to see Ed taking a bite off Wrath's hot dog.

"Ed! Don't eat that you'll get food poisoning or something!" said Envy pulling his chibi away from Wrath deadly food.

Ed licked his lips and turned to look at Envy,

"But it doesn't taste BAD! IT TASTE REALLY GOOD YOU SHOULD TRY IT!"

"Ah…you do know that chocolate contains milk right? And you HATE sweets!"

Al nodded to this along with Wrath who had finished eating and began to lick away at his fingers.

"… Ah I just felt like giving it a shot that-!"

They stopped talking as they all saw Wrath get up and rush upstairs, Envy and Ed stood up along with Al with worried look on their faces; well maybe more Al and Ed then Envy.

The three rushed upstairs halfway down the half they heard the vomiting sounds coming from the bathroom to their left. They all stopped walking and sighed.

"Told you it would make him sick…" said Envy leaning against the wall.

Al looked towards the bathroom before shaking his head.

"No it wasn't the food…his been sick a lot lately especially in the morning and sometimes in the afternoon too…" he said scratching his head in a worried fashion.

Envy raised an eyebrow at this; Ed looked even more concerned ever since the young sin had become his brother's lover he felt like Wrath had become a second member of the family the same with Envy though in a different way.

"Really? Ed's been sick too…may be it's a bug-"

A blonde blur went past them to the bathroom on the right, as two poor boy started to puke their little hearts out.

"Must be going around…" said Envy sighing. He turned to the youngest Elric who too wore a tired look about him.

"Yeah…hopefully it'll pass in no time…."

Al and Envy sighed as the parted ways to attended to the sicken lovers, and both thinking at the same time…_The things I do for love…

* * *

_

Well, that's all hoped you like it! Review please!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I have finally come around and did and update for this story! Sorry that I made you guys wait! Ok in this part it's the fluffyness known as Al and Wrath so enjoy! ANd thankyou to those who have reveiwed

--------------

Wrath finished emptying his stomach as Al, who was deadly considered about his sick lover, entered the bathroom with a worried look plastered onto his face. Wrath whimpered as he gasped for the sweet gas known as oxygen, small tears could be in the corner of his blue eyes as he flushed the nasty contents away.Al walked towards him and wrapped his arms around the poor homunculus, as he washed his face and brushed his teeth to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. He leaned closer to Alphonse and buried his face into the other's strong chest, Al looked down at his lover and smiled sad as he heard soft sobs emanate from the other and held him even closer.

"Shhh…It's ok Wrath, I'm here…shhh…It'll be ok my love…" he said in a soft soothing voice trying to calm the other down as he lead him out of the bathroom. Wrath nodded his head as he held onto Al, he always found comfort whenever he was with the younger Elric. He was just too kind and loving for anyone not to like him.

They entered the kitchen again in silence, but it was a comfortable silence but none the less there was still a heavy yet light air of worry around Alphonse.

"Here, how about I make you something decent to eat instead?" he asked as he sat Wrath at the dinner table.

The little homunculus looked at Al and blushed lightly before nodding his head, " Ok…"

Al smiled sweetly at him, it was rare to see the smaller one act like this so sweet and calm, Al treasured the moments he shared with his loved one greatly.

"Ok…and how about…would you like some warm chocolate milk?"

Wrath looked up and gave Al and warm smile, "Sure, thanks Al-chan!"

Al smiled at him before he began to pour the milk in a small glass, and pouring the brown powder into the white liquid stirring it till it turned brown. Making sure it was the right amount he poured it into a pot and turned the stove one so the liquid would get the right temperature for his love.

While Al did this Wrath was in his own little world, it had been two months since this had all stared, thought it had been two months and half since he had be feeling tried and having aches all over his body without reason. Though of course he never told Al for he didn't want to other to worry even more about him then he already was. Wrath glanced at Al briefly again, taking in his handsome figures, the beautiful shade of stormy green eyes, that chestnut colored hair. Everything about Alphonse was beautiful to Wrath, there was nothing he didn't love about him what he admired the most was that Al was the first to stand up to him. He remembered well at Yock Island when they had discovered that he was a Homunculus, Ed was afraid even if he didn't want to admit it. But Al wasn't he was brave, his went straight for Wrath without fear of what he was as if Wrath was just another ordinary person. Another thing he never told Al, he was grateful for how Al reacted to him, it somehow made him feel less of a monster.

Wrath sighed as he looked back down at his stomach, he also hadn't told Al why he stopped wearing his usual clothes to begin with.

_I keep so much from you Al…and yet you are always there for me…you have no idea how much I love you Al…I love you to a point that it's almost painful…almost painful…  
_  
He placed a hand on his belly and began to unknowingly rub it in small circles; he face grimace when he felt the light bulge that had formed over the past few weeks. Being able to use alchemy he altered his shorts to fit him perfectly, put the shirt wasn't helping since it exposed his stomach completely. So he resorted to wearing ordinary baggy shirts.

After a week or so he had asked Ed, not Al for help since the younger Elric was already sick with worry over him that Wrath didn't want to add to his load.  
-----------------------  
Flashback  
-----------------------

_Wrath wondered into the small library that was kept in the house, he asked Envy where Ed was. The elder Homunculus asked Wrath why but the smaller merely said that he needed to talk with the older Elric. Envy merely shrugged his shoulder; "Ed should be in the library…go check squirt…"_

Wrath gave him a small thank you before heading upstairs, and indeed he found Ed sitting there on the floor reading a book as usual.  
"Ed-san!" cried Wrath as he glopmed the unsuspecting alchemist.

"Ah! Wrath don't do that you scared the shit out me!" he sad playfully as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

Wrath smiled, he had grown to like Ed, after he fell in love with Al who had asked him to move in with them and Envy. Wrath had known for a long time that Envy had a little crush on Ed, but he never thought it would work out considering they were half brothers. Yes, Ed knew and so did Al because Envy had told them after he had proclaimed his love to Ed. Wrath doesn't know the complete details but it seemed that Ed and Al accepted Envy, Ed especially.

"Hey, Wrath what are you ding here? You're usually with Alphonse…" asked Ed after a brief moment of silence.

Wrath sighed and looked down at his hands, wondering whether or not this had been a good idea to come to Ed for advice. Ed titled his head as he noticed Wrath grown somewhat tense; he wondered what was wrong with the young Homunculus.

"Wrath, did you fight with Al or something…?" asked Ed as he tried to get some clues from the younger one.

Even though it was rare that younger couple did fight on occasion, Wrath had made it a habit to come to Ed for advice while Al would go to Envy for help. Which Ed had found very amusing, the thought of Envy trying to play the big brother to Al was a funny thought. At least to him anyway.

Wrath looked up and met those golden eyes of Ed, "No…it's nothing like that it's just…you know how I've been really sick lately?"

Ed smiled, " Yeah Al came to both Envy and me his been worried out of his mind, come to think of it we've both been sick. You and me anyway, I think it's the flu it been going around lately."

Wrath nodded his head; "Yeah I know it's just that…since I've gotten sick Al's been really stressed so I don't want to worry him anymore. So I thought that I should ask you for advice over…ah something…"

Ed nodded his head, it was understandable after all, and he knew how deeply the little Homunculus loved Al. So it would be only reasonable that he wanted to spare him some grief after all that has happened.

"Sure, I won't tell Al unless I think it's nesscery ok?" he said.

Wrath sighed in relief at those words, "Thanks Ed."

"No problem!"

"Well…um…after a week or so…I tried to put my usual shorts but…when I did they wouldn't fit! I began to panic, I mean I don't get fat! I had to adjust them using alchemy but I'm still worried cause there's a small bulge now look!"

Wrath lifted his shirt up and showed Ed what he meant, and it was turn that Wrath's stomach was no longer smooth and flat. Since now at the base where his shorts hugged his skin, a small bulge had formed, it wasn't big but it was still noticeable.

"What am I going to do…?" Wrath said as a faint sob could be heard in the small sentence.

Ed smiled and ruffled the boys' hair again before he began to chuckle, "You worry as much as Al! You're not getting fat! You're just retaining water you dork! It happens sometimes when you get the flu, see look."

Ed lifted his tank and showed Wrath what he meant, his usual flat hard ab's now held a bulge similar to Wrath's'.

"So don't worry ok? I'll go away as soon as our flu's gone ok?"

"…Ok Ed-san I believe you!"

---------------------

End of Flashback  
---------------------

_…I wonder how long it's going to take for it to go away…? Should I tell Al…? No. It'll only make him worry even more.  
_  
"Here you go Wrath!" Called Al as he placed the chocolate along with toast and bits of fruit, "I'd figured that you should eat something light but sweet after that…ah…unique hot dog…Heh."

Wrath smiled and placed a quick kiss on Al's lips, "Yeah thanks a lot Al, but I'd much rather have you as my something sweet…" he said before he could stop himself.

Wrath felt his face flush a deep crimson color as he grabbed his fork, but before he could stab the innocent strawberry another had covered his own. He looked at Al, who was smiling at him, " I'm always your 'something sweet', Love. Here let me feed you."

It wasn't a question it was a request, one that Wrath wasn't about to say no to. Al stabbed the poor strawberry and raised it to his lover's mouth, "Now say 'Ah'…"

Wrath smirked before he opened his mouth taking the strawberry in his mouth as he gave a lick and began to chew it slowly. Al smiled before he placed a kiss on Wrath's lips, Wrath melted into it almost instantly. Al placed a hand on the side of Wrath's cheek and deepened the kiss as he licked Wrath's bottom lip asking for permission, which Wrath freely granted. Al sled his tongue in slowly and explored Wrath's warm mouth that still held the sweet taste of strawberry inside it. But it wasn't as sweet as Wrath's unique taste; it made the strawberry seem bitter. He ran his fingers through his soft raven hair that couldn't seem to be tamed, but he loved it that way; he loved everything about Wrath.

After the need of oxygen became apparent he pulled away leave both of them flushed, he leaned down and kissed Wrath's forehead, both cheeks, the very tip of his nose and then his lips again.

"Wrath…I love you…so much…"

He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, but far enough to look into the other's violet eyes. Wrath smiled and looked into those stormy green eyes of his loved one; even thought he was a homunculus he couldn't help but feel human in Al's arms and in his arms alone.

"I know…I love you too Al…I love you too…"  
------------------------

Well there you go next one will have more Envy and Ed, and if you must know Wrath and Ed are around 2 months pergenat, ok? Bye review !

Enviouse-Of-You-Kid


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've taken so long anyway heres the next chappie thanks to those have reviewed, if you'd could can you send suggested names to me? And what gender the kids should be and if you want them to have twins or just one each it'll be realy helpful!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Angst side story XD hopefully you'll enjoy it!))

I looked into those violet eyes, and I can feel myself become whole again. With him by my side I don't need anything of material value being with my love is more then I could ask for. I love him so much that my body starts to ache feeling as if my heart will break through my chest.I know I was a fool to fall so easily, I couldn't leave him even if it meant my life. He use to taunt and hate me, every time we saw each other our pass encounters were so painful to remember that my heart would begin to bleed. He would see my tears and come to wipe them clean, I couldn't help but wished that it had started like this since the moment we met. I fought so hard to forget his face, the way his hair swung from side to side when we fought how his body was so elegant even as I stabbed his chest. The years soon passed and I though how poorly I had chosen thinking that I was nothing but I toy, I tried to kill him.He never saw how his words hurt me as if a knife had cut right through my body, how my bloody tears flowed down my face when I thought he had left me for another, I broke my mirror and hide away.

I couldn't stand the light of day, even the moon seemed to mock me, and I cursed it to hell.

I wish I had been stronger, breaking down in tears wanting to disappear and vanish as If I was never here.

He left me for another I thought

there was nothing left for me to do I had no one else anymore. The loneliness seemed to enclose around me all I could see, hear or taste was he. On my mind since that day he stepped out of these doors, I couldn't take it as if hands were trying to suffocate me. I let them one day allowing my air to come short I felt as if a pillow had covering my face, seeing that this lead no where, just like all the rest I stopped and arose. Envy, I said that name felt like venom on my tongue or a nail piercing my soft tissue. I cut my blood allowing it to spill beside me; I saw it flow like a small stream from the top of a mountain. I cried allowing my tears to flow down my cheek, all I could think was him, my only love, my one true love. How I wished he had stayed.

The darkness was coming I could see it surround me, I heard very little but the sound of footsteps and a door opening reached my ears. I almost turned, thinking I was hearing things I laid motionless on the floor as I continued to allow the crimson liquid to pour out. The footsteps came faster and there was a voice now, it sounded far away, but so close, and so familiar…

Edo…Edo get up! Please get up! I heard the voice say, it was his voice. My tears turned into a waterfall, and I turned to look as the voice that spoke again but unable to understand. There he was his emerald hair shining as it brushed against my now pale face; I felt something-wet fall onto my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me lifting me up from my wooden tomb, holding me close to him I couldn't understand why he was there or why he was crying…He hated me…right?

Edo…Edo why…? Why did you do this? He asked his voice cracking from the tears that I thought I never would see shed.

You…hate me…you…left me…I said, feeling him trying to stop the bleeding.

No! he cried, No! I left to keep you safe…Edo…O'chibi-san…, he tore a piece of his skort wrapping it around my only human wrist that was bleeding .

You…hate me… I said mumbling it slightly as the darkness came closer, I felt his body shake he shook his head making his hair swing about him.

Edo…I…I love you…I love you some much don't leave me!

He cried holding me closer to his body, I felt my tears renew and felt them run down my cheeks. I smiled or tried to smile sadly at him, but I could almost feel how cold I had become. He held on tight and didn't let me go, but I felt myself almost drift away the touch was so foreign.

Edo…Please…don't leave…DON'T LEAVE ME! He cried like a child who had lost his parents, I shook my head or tried to.

I …won't…leave you…I'm…al…wa...ys here…Envy…I said creasing his cheek with my metal arm.

I wish I could have felt it…with my real arm and feel his soft skin…just this once after so long.

I was a fool to even lose faith in him…now I might never wake to see his face again, the darkness came and I could still feel his body against my own I could still hear him crying…

I…don't want to leave him…..

((Tell if you want side-story to continue of my Emo Ed's fateXD))  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed's eye lashes fluttered open, groaning, and the last thing he remembered was a nice toilet where all his food was in before he fainted, now that he was awake. He sat himself up or at least tried to soon noticing something wrapped around his waist. He smiled upon seeing that his lover was very much attached and sleeping next to him. Envy stirred awake feeling the sudden movement, violet eyes opened to gaze upon golden ones a smile formed on his lip.

"Hey beautiful…I was worried, but you seem fine now…" mumbled Envy stroking Ed's cheek softly.  
Ed's cheeks turned a nice sad of red at the 'beautiful' comment, " Sorry for making you worry…" he said looking at Envy lovingly, the Sin so adorable just lying there with him. Envy shrugged his shoulders slipping his arms away from Ed's waist, closing in on his lips.

"I don't mind what so ever, Chibi-san…" he purred as their lips met, his tongue slipped inside his mouth, rubbing it against Ed's.

The blonde moaned into the kiss pulling his Homunculus lover closer to his body, Envy purred as he hand traveled down the small boy's shoulder creasing his sides. Ed pulled away for he needed air, shuddering at the touch as he felt Envy slip his hand under his shirt touching his bare skin with his cold hands. Ed scooted closer to Envy, capturing the olders lips in a heated kiss as he fought with Envy's tangling and rubbing against each other's tongues. Ed moaned into the kiss deepening it even more, they haven't kissed like this in so long that he missed it so, considering all the work he had been made to do at Central. Envy moved his cold hand around Ed's warm skin; it was going perfect he couldn't have asked for a better moment but…Envy, being well…Envy just somehow managed to ruin it slightly. He stopped his hand right above Ed's belly, though without breaking the kiss he moved downwards soon noticing that, his little chibi's belly wasn't smooth and firm but squishy and…fat? He broke the kiss, before Ed could protest he lifted up the blonde's shirt to make sure he wasn't imagine things, his eyes widen slightly as he saw that indeed he wasn't.

"Envy…?"  
Ed moved slightly trying to see why his lover was suddenly acting so strange, though he didn't mind him looking up his shirt but the way Envy was acting it sort of worried the small alchemist. Before Ed could ask anything Envy pull his black tank down, with his eyes slightly wide, as he suddenly start to put pieces of certain events together. Edward sat up and stared intently at Envy, "Envy…? What's wrong?" he asked wondering if he had done something to ruin their moment.

The green haired Homunculus stared at his lover, it wasn't possible how could he have not seen this? The mood swings, the sickness, the fact that Ed was so tired and craved the strangest food the body aches even the obscene Homunculus knew what this added up but there was no way possible. That just couldn't be!  
_But…wait…he's a guy…and that doesn't happen to guys unless…if Ed was really a girl…but unless that he cock was fake I doubt that one. It feels very real…what the hell is going on? Maybe I'm just overreacting it could just be the Flu dammit…Wait…ah…now I'm confused…!  
_

Ed watched Envy with curiosity as the older sat Indian style on their bed, before Ed could say anything Envy spoke first.  
"Chibi…your…stomach…it's ah…" Envy staled not sure how to put it into words instead he poked at Ed's bloated belly. Ed giggled slightly being somewhat ticklish there, titling his head with a curious look, after a few moments he understood.  
"Oh that…Don't worry Wrath and I figure we were merely retaining water, it's probably since we've got the Flu…" Ed answered tapping his lips with his gloved finger in a thoughtful way.  
Envy looked at Ed, with a stare that said,**_ you've-got-to-be-kidding me._**

_Wait…Wrath…?  
Does that mean that he and Al were…whoa who knew they had it in them…but that would mean that Wrath's also…_

"HOLY FUCK!" cried Envy suddenly as he shot up from the bed scaring the daylights from Ed who from the sudden shock fell backwards onto the floor with a soft thump.

"Envy! What the hell is wrong with you?" he said in a snappish fashion narrowing his eyes completely changing from the sudden spacey mood he was in a moment ago.

Envy blinked at his now angered chibi, _The mood swings…_

But shaking his head he walked towards the door quickly to only find himself kissing the wall near it and landing on his rear. Hissing he messaged his injured self and stood up making sure he went through it this time rushing down the stairs. He needed to speak with Al, the younger and more level headed of the three Elrics(1).

While Ed growled under his breath before he sighed, "Damn…and it was going so good to…" he said pouting slightly as he walked out of the room following the Sin down the stairs though in a far more slower pace. He heard laughter , as he reached the last step, no looking he bumped into Envy who stood there smirking to himself. Ed peered at Envy and then at the scene that his loves was smirking in satisfaction at, when he did his sour mood changed and a loving smile could be seen on his face.  
Al was holding Wrath as he sat on his lap feeding him or was for now Al was having fun tickling his own Homunculus lover from the sides. Wrath was complaining tell the other to stop though it could be plainly seen that he was enjoying the attention, and Al just loved having Wrath there with him. The pair were too busy to even notice that their elder siblings (2) were watching them.

"Al…" whined Wrath with a smile on his face, "Stop it" he said between giggles as he pressed his forehead against Al wiggling slightly as the other tickled him lightly. Al smiled and wrapped his arms around Wrath, "Nope!"

"Fine!" the smaller boy then pressed his lips against Al's without a single warning, Al being slightly taken aback, smiled and kissed back.

He moved on of his hands from his raven-haired lover's side and placed it behind his head deepening the kiss. Wrath moaned into the kiss arching his back slightly wrapping his own arms around Al's neck as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth rubbing it against the other's, Al panted breaking the kiss for he needed air. Wrath moved to his neck nibbling it till he reached one of Al's many spots, he found it and gave it a lick as he sucked on it. Al moaned throwing his head back holding onto Wrath, he loved it when Wrath would take charge it had been happening more frequently, along with the Sin's mood swings.

"Ah…Wrath…" he moaned slurring the other's name in it.  
Wrath moved from his human lover's neck leaving a mark, looking into his stormy green colored eyes, "Al…"

"Ahem!" came Ed's voice snapping the two from their spell. Finally noticing that both Ed and Envy had been watching them, both Wrath and Al felt their faces turn a deep color of red. Ed stood beside Envy laughing slightly as Envy wrapped his arms around him smirking still looking at the other couple.  
"Sorry Al…" he said.

The other two merely blushed as the stood up from the chair, well Wrath stood up from Al's lap while Al stood up from the chair to be correct. Envy's smirked turned into a smile, "So, you've recovered from you latest trip to the bathroom from the looks of it." He teased.

Al and Wrath looked away, but even so Al pulled Wrath towards him and wrapped his own arms around Wrath.

"Yes, he's very health as you can see" he said with a smirk of his own.

He rested his hands on Wrath's own belly. But when he did so similar to Envy' reaction his stormy green eyes grew wide, but once Envy saw this his brain seemed to reawake and he remembered what he had rushed downstairs for. He gave Ed a quick peck on his forehead mumbling something under his breath.

"You taller Chibi. Talk. Now."  
Al didn't get a chance to protest as Envy pulled him away from Wrath and marched out of the kitchen, while both Wrath and Ed stood there confused as to what had just happened.

"What…was that…?" muttered Ed glanced at Wrath as if he held the answer.

But the Homunculus shrugged his shoulders shaking his raven-haired head, " I have no clue…"  
They stared at the door wondering what Al and Envy could be discussing that it required the them away from the blonde and Wrath .

---------------------------------

Envy pressed his ear against the door making sure that their lovers wouldn't overhear him and Al. Once convinced that it was safe to speak he turned to all with a very serious face, which was something that Al had never seen since it was almost always in a smirk, pout or a devious smile but now it was different and it made the younger laugh slightly.

"Envy-san…what's this about?" he asked wanting to know.

"Have you done …things…with Wrath…?" he asked.

Al blinked, " 'Things'? What things?"

Envy sighed, "Things that you wouldn't tell your mother or brother…at least not in details."

Al blinked taking his time to understand and when he did his face flushed a deep red, "y-yeah…"

"How…long ago…."

Al didn't understand why Envy was suddenly asking all of this questions, but he answered after all he couldn't say that he had forgotten what Wrath and he had done only a short while ago.

" Two months ago…a week after he got sick…."

Envy looked at Al for a moment before taking a deep breath, "A…you haven't…notice anything weird with Wrath since then?"

Al tilted his head, " 'Weird'? Like what Envy-san?"

"Ok first of all don't call me Envy-san, it makes feel old. Secondly…Wrath he hasn't…changed…odd things…like…him having to be sick very frequently? Strange food cravings or mood swings?"

Al thought for a few moments trying to see if he could recall any, "Ah…yeah actually…I asked him about it and he said he was just going through a phase…"

Envy placed a hand over his forehead in a frustrating manner, "What about…physically? Nothings different?"

Al thought again, to the moment when he held Wrath close to him a few seconds or minutes ago, "Yeah…his belly is squish…and there's a bump to…" he paused; "I asked Wrath…he said that-"  
"That he's retaining water?" said Envy before Al could complete his sentence.  
Al blinked trying see what Envy said made sense and soon found himself nodding agreeing with the older of the two.  
Envy stared at Al, then Al stared back at Envy, "…Al…I don't think he's retaining water…and Ed has the same thing…they've been sick for too long… it's not normal for a Homunculus not even for a human…"

Al took a deep breath, what Envy was suggesting…it couldn't be…

"B…but what else could it…be…?" he asked almost to afraid to say it.

"…Holy…fucking shit…I think…I think they're…preg-" he was cut short.

"They're pregnant…" finished Al as air escaped from his lips. Envy nodded his head; they stood there quietly staring at each other before breaking down and laughing. The laughed hard and long, but when the giggles were done it fully hit them as the looked into each other's eyes, and the fact seemed more then just solid.  
"Oh…my...God…." Envy leaned against the wall for support, " Ed's…my Ed…is pregnant…". He clasped a hand over his mouth muffling it slightly as his eyes turned wide as wide as dinner plates.  
Al's smile disappeared from his lips as he legs gave out and he fell to his hand and knees, breathing deeply; gulping slightly.  
"Wrath's…having my…baby…?" his voice cracked halfway through the sentence and the intense shocked worried look could be seen on his face. Before either of them could recover they heard the doorbell rang, but not even that could snap them out of their spell, but if they knew just who had ranged the doorbell…they would've gotten another shock of their lives in one day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- in the anime Ed and Al are related to Envy because Envy's their half brother for those who don't know.

(2)- I veiw all the Sins like siblings somewhat

Anyway there's your chapter hoped you liked it reviw me please!

Dark- see ya...


End file.
